1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a zoom lens having a high zoom magnification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras, video cameras, monitoring cameras that have solid state pickup devices, such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductors (CMOSs), are used widely. Imaging optical apparatuses for use in these cameras are required to be compact, lightweight, and inexpensive. In addition, demand for imaging optical apparatuses providing a high zoom magnification has increased.